jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Snow Wolf 1/A możeby tak inaczej...
Hej! To znów ja! Sorry, za tak długą nieobecność. Nie miałam czasu. Tamten blog stracił dla mnie sens. Zresztą i tak ch''yba'' nikt go nie czytał. No, ale teraz zakładam nowego! Nazwa kiczowata, wiem, nie umiem wymyślać nazw. Ten blog będzie we współczesności.'' I Szczerb będzie Człowiekiem!'' No to piszę! ''Prolog '' 'Pewnego dnia(28.02), w pewnym mieście, a dokładniej Berk, w sali szpitalnej, na sąsiednich łóżkach, w tym samym czasie, przyszło na świat dwóch chłopców. Obydwoje byli wcześniakami. Ich matki były takie szczęśliwe. Leżą w jednej sali od dwóch dni. Poznały się i bardzo polubiły''. ''Jedna, miała na imię Valka, a druga Marta. '''Valka była długowłosą brunetką, a Marta miała kruczoczarne włosy, średniej długości. Przed ich salą siedział dobrze zbudowany męszczyzna o rudych włosach. Był to mąż Valki. A dlaczego nie ma męża Marty? Niestety nieżyje. Miesiąc temu został potrącony. Niestety śmiertelnie. Teraz Stoick, mąż Valki, może wejść do sali, zobaczyć swego pierworodnego. Był pewien, że mimo tego iż był wcześniakiem, będzie wyglądał jak jego syn. Był zawiedziony, że Jego Pierworodny Syn jest taki... wątły, słaby...Zły, szybkim krokiem opuścił salę i udał się do baru. Było dość późno, więc mógł popatrzeć, na te młode striptizerki, co kręcą tyłkiem, niczym hulahop. Valka była zaniepokojona stanem swego męża. Marta starała się ją pocieszyć. - Nie martw się, przejdzie mu - A jak nie!? - A jak nie, to będę Cię wspierać. Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz - Obyś miała rację Marto... Obyśmiała rację... Rozdział I 'Dwa lata później' - Stoick! Nie! Zostaw go! Stoick stał się bardzo agresywny, przez te dwa lata. Regularnie bije Valkę i ich syna. Valka stając w obronie syna często zostaje dotkliwie pobita. Ale teraz... To już przesada... Valka teraz już ledwo żyła. Leżała cała we krwi przy szafie. Stoick podszedł do niej i ją mocno kopną. Ich dwuletni synek patrzył na to przerażony. Stoick jeszcze raz kopnął Valkę i rzekł - W********aj! Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć! Valka wzięła jeszcze długi płaszcz z kapturem i odeszła. Martwiła się o swego syna, ale nie dała rady go wziąść. Ruszyła na stację kolejową. Ma przy sobie swój portfel i pieniądze, więc może kupić sobie bilet do Włoch. Do jej mamy. Po drodze, zaszła do Marty, by się z nią pożegnać. Otworzyła jej. Valka zdjęła kaptur - Znowu Cię pobił!!? - Tak... Niestety. Kazał mi się wynosić i jadę do mamy - Ale chyba nie pojedziesz w takim stanie! - A mam wybór? - Nie. Nie masz Mówiła stanowczo Marta. - Dzisiaj, zostajesz tutaj, a ja Ci opatrzę rany, a do mamy pojedziesz jutro - Ale... - Żadnych ale! - oj... No dobrze - No. Chodź zdejmij ten płaszcz. Po kilku godzinach, Marta, która jest z zawodu pielęgniarką, skończyła opatrywać rany przyjaciółki. Rozmawiały, oraz piły gorącą cherbatę... - Ale wrócisz. Prawda? - Nie wiem. Mojej mamy nie widziałam długo. Za pare lat... Napewno wróce.Ale na razie... Moja siostra nie da rady sama. Ma trzyletnią córkę, którą musi się sama opiekować. Jej mąż nie żyje. Zginą w wojnie za granicą cztery miesiące po tym, jak moja siostra zaszła w ciąże - To naprawdę przykre. A... Nie boisz się o Czkawkę? - Boję, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale jeszcze bardziej się boję Stoicka - Wszystko się jeszcze ułoży... Zobaczysz... - Ma..........Ma Marta i Valka zdziwiły się bardzo. Syn Marty, Szczerbatek, powiedział pierwsze słowo. - Gratuluję - Szkoda, że Nicolas nie może tego usłyszeć Przytuliły się. Rozmawiały jeszcze chwilę i poszły spać. Następnego dnia, Valka pojechała o 6:40. Marcie było przykro. To była jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Oczywiście, że ma jeszcze wiele koleżanek. Ale tylko z Valką mogła otwarcie porozmawiać. ' ''- No cóż... Tylko mieć nadzieję, że się jeszcze spotkamy... '''Pomyślała Marta... 'Kilka godzin później' Valka już dojeżdżała. Na stacji we Włoszech czekała na nią jej siostra, Patricia(czyt. Patrisja). Kiedy kobieta wysiadła, wpadły sobie w ramiona. Nie widziały się od wielu lat. Nie widziała nawiet swojej siostrzenicy. Wsiadły do samochodu. Pojechały do domu dwurodzinnego, oddalonego od stacji o 4km. Weszły do domu, który nie wyglądał na starszy, niż pięć lat. Ale jednak dom ma około trzydziestu. Poszły do salonu, w którym na kanapie siedziała trzyletnia brunetka. Obok niej siedziała starsza kobieta. Dziewczynka szybko zeskoczyła z kanapy i pobiegła uważając, żeby nie upaść, do swojej mamy. - Mama! Krzyknęła uradowana trzylatka. ''' - Valka - Cześć mamo '''Kobiety wpadły sobie w ramiona. Valka poznała swoją siostrzenicę. Zjadły wspólną kolację. Rozmawiały jeszcze jakiś czas i poszły spać... 'Rozdział ll' 'Osiem lat później' Valka przez te lata ani razu nie zawitała w Berk. Bolało ją to, że jest daleko, od syna, przyjaciół. Tęskniła. U Czkawki było nieco inaczej. Stoick bił go, zamykał, itp. itd. Teraz chłopak wraca ze szkoły. Jest naprawdę pilnym uczniem. Głównie przez to, że ojciec bije go za czwórkę. Dlatego ma same piątki i szóstki. Ojciec powiedział mu, że jego matka nie żyje. Nigdy nie powiedział dlaczego. Powiedział że nieżyje i nigdy więcej nie poruszał tego tematu. W szkole nie jest lubiany. Wszyscy z niego drwią. Dla nich nie jest nikim innym jak ,,Kujonem''. Czkawka boi się, bo Stoick wczoraj pił, pił i pił. Dziesięciolatek ma nadzieję, że jego ojciec już wytrzeźwiał. Zawsze gdy jest pijany bije go wszystkim czym popadnie. '' '- 'Oby nie miał przy sobie noża... Przeszło mu przez myśl. Wszedł do domu i pomyślał ''- Nadzieja matką głupich'' W salonie była masa pustych butelek. Stoick siedział w fotelu z butelką już pustą w ręce. Czkawka się zamyślił, a Stoick zaczął się czepiać, że na strychu jest bałagan, mimo tego, że strychu nie mają. Czkawka nim się zorientował dostał butelką. Dośtał w lewą kończynę. Poczuł, że szkło się głęboko wbiło... ''' ''(Nie chce mi się pisać co było dalej. Streszczając: poszedł na góre i opatrzył noge)'' '''Pięć lat później Czkawka nie chodził z nikim z podstawówki do gimnazjum. To pierwszy tydzień wakacji. Valka postanowiła odwiedzić Martę. W ciągu tych pięciu lat widziała się z nią osiem razy. Zawsze jeździła z Anabeth. Córką Patrici. Anabeth i Szczerbatek bardzo się polubili. Ana(skrót) już nie może się doczekać się spotkania z przyjacielem... Po kilku godzinach są już w mieście. Dotarły do domu Marty i zapukały. Po chwili otworzył Szczerbatek. - Cześć! - Dzień dobry Szczerbatku - Hej Szczebatek - Proszę, wchodźcie Weszły do środka. Szczerbatek jest bardzo dobrze wychowany. Co widać od razu. ''' ''Dziękuję za czytanie. Wiem, że to może być wkórzające, takie przestakiwanie o tyle lat. Ale nie miałam pomysłów co jeszcze napisać. Dedyki dla:'' *'''Biała Tygrysiczka 104 *'Onyksa' *'Viola32100' *'użytkownik wiki' *'wszystkich czytających' *'Wasze komentarze dodają mi weny! ;)' Valka poszła do salonu, gdzie była Marta, a nastolatkowie do pokoju Szczerbatka. Kobiety rozmawiały o swoim życiu i problemach, a Anabeth i Szczerbatek o tym, co robili przez ten czas, gdy byli daleko. Valka i Anabeth, zostają u Marty i Szczerbatka do Sierpnia. Szczerbatek bardzo się cieszy ze spotkania z przyjaciółką... - Czyli... - Czyli nudziłam się kolejny rok szkolny. Wiesz, że jesteś moim jedynym kolegą - yhm. yhm, kolegą? - Przepraszam, przyjacielem, najlepszym - No i to mi pasuje - Gdybyś był w szkole we włoszech... byłoby łatwiej - Ale też powinni zaakceptować cię taką, jaka jesteś. Bo przecież ktoś zza granicy nie jest jakimś kosmitą - A tam, nawet tego nie zauważyli - Jak to? - Mieszkam we Włoszech od urodzenia! Znam ten język - To czemu Cię nie akceptowali? - Bo byłam inna? Nie lubiłam się malować? A może dlatego, że miałam inny styl? Kto to wie? - Niestety nikt... - No nic! Mów co u Ciebie się działo! - Też się nudziłem. Poznałem w gimnazjum sporą grupę ludzi, którzy nie do końca są normalni, a tak, to bez Ciebie było nudno... - U mnie też... A może weźmiemy Furiata na spacer? - Pewnie! Furiat, to pies Szczerbatka. Przyjaciele ubrali się i wyszli informując o tym tylko rozmawiające kobiety. Udali się do parku dla psów. Spuścili czworonoga ze smyczy i spacerowali rozmawiając. Cały dzień tak spacerowali. Wieczorem, podczas zachodu słońca położyli się na górce. Podziwiali ten piękny widok, jakby miał się nigdy więcej nie powtórzyć. W końcu wstali i razem z Furiatem(musiałam dać coś związanego z furią) udali się do domu. Dni mijały zawsze inaczej... Ale przyjaciele zawsze spędzali czas razem. Dwa dni przed wyjazdem Valki i Anabeth, Volka odebrała telefon. ''' - Halo? Że co?! Nie... To niemożliwe.. Anabeth się załamie... Ale co sę stało? '''Valka była cała zapłakana. Gdy odłożyła słuchawkę Anabeth ją zapytała: - Ciociu? Co się stało? - T... Two-twoja... twoja ma-mat- matka... o-o-on-ona nie... nie... nie żyje... - Nie... Ciociu... Proszę, powiedz, że to nie jest prawda! - Niestety prawda... Za cztery dni pogrzeb... Anabeth zaczęła płakać. Niebo zalało się burzowymi chmurami i płakalo razem z nią. Szczerbatek schodził na dół, by dowiedzieć się co się stało. Gdy tylko Anabeth go zobaczyła, niewiadomo czemu, wybiegła na dwór. Miała na sobie tylko bluzkę na krótki rękaw, któtkie spodenki i tenisówki. Biegła przed siebie. Była już cała mokra. Jej mokre brązowe włosy, opadały dziewczynie na oczy i utrudniały bieg. Szczerbatek biegł za nią. Ona się poślizgnęła i udeżyłaby głową o chodnik, gdyby nie Szczerbatek, który ją z ostatniej chwili złapał. Wstali - Czemu tak wybiegłaś? - Mama... nie żyje Szczerbatek nic więcej nie powiedział. Anabeth się do niego przytuliła. On to odwzajemnił. Przytulali się tak rzez jakiś czas. Deszcz nie przestawał padać. Ona, zarówno jak On, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Jej piękne zielone oczy, które były bardzo podobne do jego... Jej usta, musnęły jego, w delikatnym pocałunku. Spojrzeli na siebie jeszcze raz, a ona rzekła do niego: - Przepraszam Uciekła. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie, na ile, po co. Nie wróciła do domu tej, ani następnej nocy. Valka musiała wyjechać. Marta, zapewniła ją, że jak tylko ją znajdą, dadzą jej znać. W dzień pogrzebu, Valka była podwójnie smutna. Straciła siostrę i jej siostrzenica uciekła. Na pogrzebie było kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt osób. Była również Anabeth, w długim płaszczu z kapturem. Nikt jej nie poznał, była cała w czerni, a kaptór zakrywał jej twarz. Anabeth nie wróciła również do domu przez kilka następnych tygodni, miesięcy, lat. Dzień po pogrzebie zostawiła w nocy swojej cioci list. Żeby się nie martwiła. Dziś mija dokładnie trzecia rocznica śmierci Patrici. Anabeth zaczęła pracować w Holandii w wieku osiemnastu lat. Przez dwa lata tam pracowała. Teraz wróciła do Berk i wykupiła sobie dom. Odkładała bardzo długo. A teraz już mieszka w swoim domu. Zapisała się rówież do szkoły. Jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że spotka tam swojego jedynego i najlepszego przyjaciela. Czkawka jest najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w szkole. Liceum do którego chodzi osiemnastolatek jest pełne dziewczyn, które oddałyby wszystko, aby choć na nie spojrzał. Osoby, które go prześladowały w podstawówce, mają do niego teraz wielki szacunek i on, Szczerbatek, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Szpadka i mieczyk oraz Astrid, są uważani za najfajniejsze osoby w szkole. Chodzą do trzeciej liceum, a nawet czwartoklasiści im ustępują. Anabeth zapisała się właśnie do czwartej. Ma w końcu dziewiętnaście lat. Stoick dalej bije Czkawkę, ale chłopak jest sprytniejszy. Coraz później wraca do domu. Stoick wtedy śpi. Rano, Anabeth poszła do szkoły. Na pierwszej lekcji, nauczyciel ją przedstawił. Na przerwie poznała kilka osób. Tak minęły jej wszystkie lekcje. Rozmawiała jeszcze z Natalią, która została na zajęciał dodatkowach. Przez korytarz szła właśnie najsławniejsza paczka w szkole. Wszyscy zeszli im z drogi z wyjątkiem Anabeth, która nie wiedziała za bardzo o co chodzi. Zatrzymali się kawałek przed nią. Odezwał się Sączysmark. - Ej! Paniusiu! Może byś sunęła ten swój tyłeczek, i zrobiła przejście naszej paczce?! - Przepraszam, do mnie mówisz? - A do kogo laluniu? - Weź... Nie wiem, czy chcesz mnie wkurzyć, czy poderwać, ale wkurzyć ci się udało... Anabeth nie widziała z kim rozmawia, bo stała tyłem. Cała szkoła się na nich gapiła. Szczerbatek nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że jak tylko ona się odwróci, przeżyje szok, - A ja... Nie pozwalam Nikomu, się tak do mnie odzywać - A kim ty jesteś że się tak W tym momencie urwał, bo oberwał i zwijał się z bólu. Szczerbatek oniemiał jak zobaczył swoją przyjaciółkę. Ona się wyprostowała i rzekła' - Nigdy więcej tak do mnie nie mów. Może i jestem nowa, ale do starszych się nie podskakuję. Zapamiętaj to sobie Teraz dopiero zobaczyła Szczerbatka. On stał na samym końcu ich paczki. Anabeth okrążyła całą paczkę i trochę ciszej i łagodniejszym tonem mówiła akurat do Szczerbatka - Jeżeli jesteś taki jak oni, to bardzo żałuję, że cię poznałam Po chwili jeszcze ciszej, żeby nikt nie usłyszał dodała - I pokochałam '''Nie sądziła, że ktoś może ją usłyszeć. Jednak Szczerbatek ją usłyszał. I przypomniał sobie chwilę, kiedy go pocałowała, gdy miał piętnaście lat.'Do jej oczu napłynęły łzy.Gdy tylko pierwsze zaczęły zpływać po jej policzku, uciekła. Nie chciała już znać Szczerbatka. ' '''Tymczasem w Szkole, na korytarzu, gdzie Sączysmark jeszcze się zwija z bólu, Reszta paczki zaczęła pytać Szczerbatka' - Znasz ją? - Tak - ALe... O co chodziło jej z tym ,,Jak oni''?'' - Niewiem, ale.. muszę już iść! Szczerbatek, szybko wybiegł ze szkoły. Odezwał się do siebie - Zawsze jak ją gonie musi lać! Zaczął biec. Zobaczył ją. Jest szybka, więc złapanie jej nie będzie takie łatwe. Gonił ją od piętnastu minut. Burza, tylko się nasiliła. Wszędzie było mokro i ślisko. Znowu się poślizgnęła. A On, znowu ją złapał. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Ona, widziała w jego oczach zmartwienie i smutek, a On, widział strach i złość. Wstali, a on ją nadal trzymał. - Puść mnie! - Anabeth! Co się stało!? Dlaczego uciekłaś?! - Nie chcę cię już widzieć Dziewczyna zaczęła iść w stronę domu. On ją dalej zatrzymywał. Nie mieli pojęcia, że jego paczka ich śledzi i obserwuje... '- '''Jak uciekłaś, trzy lata temu, bałem się - Czego? '''Spytała łagodnym, acz zapłakanym głosem' '- '''Bałem się, że coś Ci się stanie. Uciekłaś, dlaczego? Dlaczego jak tylko mnie zobaczysz uciekasz? - Wtedy... Nie chciałam, byś widział jak płaczę, a teraz... Nie chcę, byś był taki jak oni - Nie jestem - Mam jakomś pewność? Udowodnij - Gdybym był taki jak oni, zachowywał się tak jak oni, zwracał się do Ciebie, tak jak oni, a co najwarzniejsze - nie pobiegłbym za tobą - No dobrze... Wierzę Ci - A dlaczego jak mówiłaś że żałujesz, że mnie poznałaś, cicho dodałaś '''Przerwała mu' - Słyszałeś? - Tak, to prawda? Na chwilę się odwróciła. Spowrotem Na niego spojrzała i zaczęła iść tyłem. Już miała się odwrócić i biec, ale jeszcze mu odpowiedziała - Tak I pobiegła do swojego domu... Dziewczynie z chwilą przekroczenia progu domu, zrobiło się słabo, a gdy zamknęła drzwi straciła przytomność... Chłopak był kompletnie załamany. Stracił najlepszą przyjaciółkę, która wyznała mu, że go kochała. On czuł dokładnie to samo. Bardzo ją kochał, a gdy powiedziała mu, że nie chce go znać, załamał się.Tak smutny był tylko wtedy, kiedy uciekła. Postanowił, że jutro w szkole spróbuje z nią porozmawiać... Anabeth sę w końcu obudziła. Była cała poobijana.Spadła na schody. Wszystko ją bolało, a najbardziej noga. Przez cały dzień źle się czuła, a noga bolała ją jeszcze bardziej. W nocy nie mogła spać z bólu. Postanowiła, że jutro nie pójdzie do szkoły, tylko do lekarza. O godzinie dziewiątej wyszła z domu. Cały czas było jej słabo i noga ją strasznie bolała, więc wezwała taxi. Załamała się, gdy weszła do poczekalni. Było przed nią 37 osób. Czekała około dwóch godzin. Wreszcie była jej kolej. Weszła do gabinetu. Lekarz przeprosił i na chwilę wyszedł. Anabeth spojrzała przez okno i zobaczyła Szczerbatka ''- Pewnie uż skończyli lekcje'' Pomyślała. Lecz po chwili przypomniała sobie ich wczorajszą ,,rozmowę'', jeżeli możnabyło to tak nazwać. Zdenerwowała się i zemdlała, kiedy do gabinetu wszedł lekarz. Szybko zaczął ją cucić. Gdy się obudziła, pomógł jej usiąść.'' - Co się stało? - Zdenerwowałam się. Z tym właśnie do pana przyszłam. Wczoraja po połódniu gdy weszłam do domu zemdlałam i upadłam na schody. Dość mocno się obiłam i noga utknęła mi między schodami. Przez prawiecałą noc nie mogłam spać z bólu. - Aha...Dobrze...A zdenerwowała się pani wcześniej? Uderzyła w głowę? - Tak, zdenerwowałam się - To omdlenie było spowodowane nagłym stresem. Proszę pokazać tę nogę Zrobiła to posłusznie - Yhym... Z tym pani powinna się udać do szpitała - Dobrze - A ote omdlenia, proszę się nie martwić. Niech pani po prostu unika stresu - Dobrze, dziękuję Dziewczyna kulejąc, udała się do szpitala, który był dość blisko. Po dziesięciu minutach została przyjęta. Przyjęła ją lekarka - Co się stało? - Właśnie byłam w przychodni i powiedzieli mi, żebym przyszła tutaj. Wczoraj przewróciłam się na schody w domu, i noga utknęła mi między nimi. Bardzo mnie teraz boli - No dobrze... P{roszę pokazać... aha... Dość mocno skręcona. Włożymy Pani gips i panią wypuścimy - Dziękuję Lekarka jak powiedziała, tak też zrobiła. Kiedy Anabeth maiła już na nodze gips, dostała kule i mogła wracać do domu. Cieszyła się, że nie musi zostawać tutaj dłużej. Poszła do domu, który okazał się być bliżej, niż sądziła. Gdy wróciła do domu, postanowiła zadzwonić do Ciooci. Bardzo dawno się nie kontaktowały. Wybrała numer - Hallo? - Ciocia? - Anabeth!? To ty? - Tak ciociu - Gdzie ty jesteś? Co się z tobą działo? - Spokojnie... Jestem na Berk - Na.. na Berk?! - Tak... A co? - Nic... też tu jestem - Możemy się spotkać w parku? - Tum w którym kiedyś... - Tak, właśnie w tym - Za ile się spotkamy? - W pięć minut dasz radę? - Pewnie Anabeth już wyszła z domu, żeby doojść. Po czterech minutach była na miejscu. Po chwili pojawiła się Valka - Anabeth? Dziewczyna się odwróciła i przytuliła ciocię - Co Ci się stało? - Zkręciłam nogę... Nic takiego - Może usiądziemy - Może pójdziey do mnie? - Masz mieszkanie? - Domek - Niesamowite Poszły do domu i usiasły na kanapie. Zrobiły sobie cherbatę i rozmawiały - Od twojej ucieczki nie widziałam się z Martą - Czemu? - Niewiem... Chyba dlatego, że to miejsce bardzo mi o tobie przypominało. Sądziłam, że może pojawisz się na pogrzebie Patrici... - Byłam na nim - Przecież bym Cię zobaczyła - Miałam na sobie długi płaszcz z kapturem - To byłaś ty? Zastanawiałam się skąd znała moją siostrę taka osoba - Już wiesz - Widziałaś się ze Szczerbatkiem? - Tak, a co? - Nic nie mówił. Marta powiedziała, że po Twojej ucieczce, nic nie jadł i nie pił. Żeby wziął choć trochę wody do ust musiała go namawiać. - Ne wiedziałam.... - A teraz jest strasznie smutny... Wiesz czemu? - Chyba tak.... - Czemu? - Pokuciliśmy się... Ale to bardziej przez jego paczke w szkole... Przez Czkawkę i Jakiegoś Sączygluta? Czy jakoś tak - Zaraz, zaraz, Czkawkę? - Tak, a co? - Yyyy... Mój syn się tak nazywa... - Co?! Ciociu, powiedz mi prawdę! Całą! - No dobrze... Martę poznałam podczas porodu. Kiedy urodziłam Czkawkę, ona urodziła Szczerbatka. Mój mąż, Stoick, był zawiedziony, że jego syn jest taki chudy i wątły - Nie powiedziałabym, że taki jest... Bardziej... Umięśniony i przystojny - Nie widziałam go od szesnastu lat Anabeth, ale wracając, Stoick regularnie pił i bił mnie i Czkawkę. Pewnego dnia kazał mi się wynosić. WIęc uciekłam do mamy... Od tamtej pory mieszkam we włoszech - Nie wiedziałam... Nie pomyślałabym nawet... A... On zna prawdę? - Nie... Niestety nie... Chociaż chciałabym, żeby miał matkę... - Zapisałam się do liceum, do którego oni chodzą... Jak tylko będzie taka możliwość, powiem mu to sam na sam - Dziękuję... - Na ile zostajesz? - Na trzy miesiące. Twoja babcia ma opiekunkę więc moogę wyjechać - To świetnie! Następnego dnia, Anabeth poszła do szkoły. Dzisiaj chciała przeprosić Szczerbatka. Może uda jej się porozmawiać z Czkawką? To w końcu jej kuzyn... Chociaż o tym nie wie... Jest już pod klasą. POdeszła do niej Natalia. ''' - Dlaczego Cię wczoraj nie było? - Jak widzisz musiałam iść do lekarza - A co Ci się stało? - Stręciłam nogę - uuuu... Współczuję... A wracając do przedwczoraj... Nie gadaj, że znasz Drugiego Najprzystojniejszego Chłopaka W Szkole - Szczerbatka? - Yhym - Tak, znam, a kto jest pierwszym? - No Czkawka Haddock oczywiście! - Tak się składa, że Szczerbatka znam od dawna, a Haddocka... Mam do niego sprawę '''Nie auważyły, że ich paczka stała tuż za nimi. Czkawka, który stał na czele tej paczki zadał pytanie. '-'''Jaką sprawę? '''Ostrożnie się obróciła. Jak nie patrzeć jest o kulach' - Osobistą sprawę - Powiesz nam co zrobiłaś Szczerbowi? - Ale o co Ci chodzi? - Od wczoraj całe przerwy siedzi w jednym miejscu. Nie odpowiada jak do niego mówimy. Po prostu nic nie robi. A przy okazji, niewiem, o co wam wtedy poszło, ale nieźle się oglądało Zaśmiali się. Właśnie zabrzmiał dzwonek. Oni poszli do swojej klasy, a Anabeth do swojej. Lekcje minęły szybko. Jak wyszła ze szkoły usłyszała jakieś dźwięki(Ich szkoła jest taka, że do drzwi idzie się po dość wysokich schodach, pod którymi jest dużo miejsca). Zeszła pod schody, gdzie Czkawka ył przyciskany do ściany przez Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna bardzo się zaskoczyła. Nigdy nie widziała rozgniewanego Szczerbatka. Usłyszała ich rozmowę - Miałem Cię za przyjaciela! Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby Szczerbatek - Ej... Wyluzuj, jesteśmy przyjeciółmi, prawda? - Chyba nie... Przyjeciele siebie nie śledzą! Jak mogłeś mnie wtedy śledzić!? NIe mieliście nic innego do roboty? Tylko jak się z przyjaciółką kłucę? Dziewczyna nie chciała czekać aż sprawa sama się rozwinie. Podeszła do Szczerbatka i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Rzekła - Szczerbatek.... Przestań - Anabeth? Przestał trzymać Czkawkę, który usiadł na ziemi, bo Szczerbatek go trochę przydusił. - Przepraszam Cię Szczerbatku. Nie powinnam była tak zareagować. Zdenerwowałam się na Ciebie, choć nic nie zrobiłeś. Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Ciocią... Powiedziała mi, jak się zachowywałeś gdy uciekłam... Nie sądziłam, że w ten sposób to przyjmiesz. - Przyjaciele? - Przyjaciele! Ale mogę z nim porozmawiać? Proszę - Ok... Szczerbatek odszedł, zostawiając przyjciółkę z Czkawką. Ona wyciągnęła do niego rękę, z zamarem pomocy we wstaniu. Skorzystał z pomocy. Czkawka się odezwał - Dziękuję... Ale... Czemu mi pomogłaś? Przecież razem z resztą paczki podsłuchiwaliśmy was - Ponieważ nie chowam długo urazy. I Naprawdę musimy porozmawiać. -No dobra... Koło szkoły jest fajna kafejka, możemy tam iść - Ok Poszli do wspomnianej kafejki. Zamówili cherbaty i zaczęli rozmowe - Wiem, że to może wydać Ci się dziwne, ale... wiem, co robi twój ojciec - No... To co wszyscy. Pracuje - Tak poza pracą, wiem, że on Cię bije, Czkawka, nie ukryjesz tego przede mną - Skąd to wiesz? - Zaraz Ci powiem... Pamiętasz coś z dzieciństwa? Tego wczesnego? - Nie jestem pewny... Ale od lat mam ten sam koszmar -Jaki? - Widzę ojca, który bije jakąś kobietę... Kopie ją i coś do niej mówi, ale nie słyszałem co... Ojca widziałem dokładnie, a tę kobietę... Jakby przez mgłę? Nie wiem, czy to jest wspomnienie, czy koszmar... Ale jest bardzo realistyczny - To.... to nie jest koszmar Czkawka... - Skąd to wiesz? - Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz, ale wolałabym, abyśmy poszli do mnie - No ok... Zapłacili i wyszli. Okazało się, że ta kafejka jest bardzo blisko domu Anabeth. Usiedli na kanapie '- '''Pamiętasz swoją mamę? - Nie, ojciec mi kiedyś powiedział, że nieżyje i nigdy więcej nie powrócił do tego tematu - Ta kobieta z twojego snu, to twoja matka Czkawka - Co?! - Spokojnie. Znam ją od kąd skończyłam trzy lata - Zaraz, zaraz, ona żyje?! - Tak, żyje - Ale gdzie ona jest, i skąd ją znasz? - Wszystkiego się dowiesz jak dojdziemy na miejsce. '''Wyszli z domu. Piętnaście minut później byli pod domem Szczerbatka' - Czemu tutaj przyszliśmy? - Bo matka szczerbatka jest najlepszą przyjaciółką twojej - To wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze... Anabeth zapukała. Otworzyła jej Marta - Dzień dobry pani - Cześć Anabeth, ty pewnie jesteś Czkawka, przyjaciej Szczerbatka? - Tak, dzień dobry Anabeth wyszeptała Marcie do ucha, że to syn Valki. Weszli do środka. W salonie Siedziała Valka '- '''Dzień dobry - Dzień Dobry Anabeth - To jest Czkawka '''Valka od razu zrozumiała. Oniemiała. Anabeth w tym czasie powiedziała coś' - Czkawka.... To jest Twoja mama. Jak widzisz żyje i ma się dobrze Anabeth z Martą poszły do pokoju Szczerbatka. Valkę i Czkawkę zostawili samych. Na schodach prowaszących do pokoju Szczerbatka Marta się zapytała - Jak tyś to tak szybko mu wytłumaczyła? WIe że jesteś - Nie wie - Co on tu robi? Spytał oschle Szczerbatek. Marta wolała, żeby Anabeth mu wszystko wytłumaczyła i poszła niby do łazienki - Obiecałam to Valce - Czemu? Przecież się nie znają - Znają się Szczerbatku, i to dobrze. Choć Czkawka może nie pamiętać - Mówisz, jakby to była jego podobno zmarła matka Spojrzała się na niego - Nie... To twój kuzyn? - Tak, ale jeszcze o tym nie wie, i się na razie nie dowie - Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że wszystko jest jak dawniej - Ja te się cieszę, Ale cały czas zastanawiam się dlaczego tak zareagowałeś jak uciekłam - Czułem do Ciebie to samo co ty do mnie Tak na prawdę nie chcą powiedzieć, że Anabeth wciąż kocha jego a on ją. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy.Widzieli swoje uczucia, które odwzajemniali. Po chwili znów toneli w głębokim pocałunku. Gdy się od siebie oderwali jeszcze chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy - Bardzo za tobą tęskniłem - A ja bardzo tęskniłam za tobą Przytulili się. Anabeth wstała i złapała Szczerbatka za rękę, ciągnąc go z pokoju - Chodź! Zobaczymy co robią Szli po schodach cały czas trzymając się za ręce. To było dla nich miłe uczucie. Zapomnieli o tym. Czkawka właśnie przytulił się do mamy. Szczerbatek i Anabeth wydali z siebie zauroczone ooooooh. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Nim reszta zauważyła puścili swoje dłonie. Teraz razem z Czkawką poszli na górę. Usiedli na łóżku. - Przepraszam Czkawka, Poniosło mnie, - To ja Przepraszam Szczerbatek, nie powinienem był Was śledzić - Nie było akcji Czkawka musiał już iść, ale Anabeth jeszcze została u Szczerbatka. SIedzieli naprzeciw siebie na łóżku. Byli na tyle blisko siebie, że gdyby spuścili głowy, zderzyliby się czołami. Anabeth się uroczo uśmiechnęła, nachyliła i delikatnie pocałowała Szczerbatka. Już miała się odsunąć, ale Szczerbatek tylko pogłębił pocałunek, w którym trwali przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdy już się od siebie oderwali, położyli się. Obok siebie, lecz ona położyła głowę na jego katce piersiowej. Leżeli tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu usneli. Valka i Marta zastanawiały się, czemu tam jest tak cicho. Cichutko weszły na górę. Zdziwiły się, że leżą w ten sposób, ale widać po nich, że się kochają. Przykryły ich kocem, bo zrobiło się chłodno, a oni są w któtkich spodenkach i podkoszulkach. Spowrotem zeszły na dół rozmawiać. Po siedmiu godzinach Anabeth i Szczerbatek się obudzili. Było już ciemno. Nic dziwnego, w końcu była druga w nocy. Usiedli, lecz ona położyła głowę na jego ramieniu - Chyba nam się przysnęło, co Szczerbek? - Jest.. Druga w nocy - Naprawdę się zasiedzałam Pocałowała go w policzek - Mnie to tam pasuje Namiętnie ją pocałował. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Szczerbatek powiedział do niej - Kocham Cię - Ja Ciebie też Jeszcze raz się pocałowali i znów położyli, lecz tym razem się w siebie wtulili i tak zasneli... Szczerbatek obudził się przed siudmą. Anabeth jeszcze spała, a On się na Nią patrzył. Według niego jest piękna gdy śpi. Po kilku minutach obudziła się i ona. Uśmiechnęła się do niego - No hej, mój ranny ptaszku, która jest godzina? - Pięć po siódmej, a co? - Nic, tak się pytam - Jak się spało? - Jak nigdy - Idziemy na dół? - Dobra Poszli. Kobiety jeszcze spały, i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby się szybko obudziły. Szczerbatek nakarmił Furiata i wspólnie z Anabeth zrobili śniadanie. Gdy je zjedli, poszli z Furiatem do psiego parku.Jest sobota, więc śpieszyć się nie muszą.Spacerowali, rozmawiali i śmiali się do połódnia. Potem poszli do domu Anabeth. Zrobili kurczaka, którego zjadł również Furiat. Po posiłku, poszli na plażę. Spacerowali po jej brzegu, bo Anabeth chodzenie dalej uniemożliwiają kule. Kiedy słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi, Szczerbatek zaproponował, żeby usiedli trochę dalej. Bo tam jest cieplejszy piasek - Ja nie dam rady Szczerbek - Mam pomysł Anabeth zobaczył błysk w jego oku. Błysk, który ma kiedy wpada na szalone pomysły - Mam się bać? Nim zdążył powiedzieć coś jeszcze, On wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł na dane miejsce. Usiadł obok niej. Zaczęli się śmiać. Fusiat usiadł przed nimi i zaczą przekręcać głowę, jak to pies kiedy nie wie co się dzieje. - Nigdy.... Nigdy więcej! Proszę! Przytuleni siedzieli tak dłuższyczas. Gdy słońce było za choryzontem, było widać tylko cienie. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ona widział jego duże, kocie, zielono-żółte, Niemalże świecące. On widział tylko jej piękne, duże, zielone oczy... I jak? WIem, trochę przesłodzone. Ale niektórzy to lubią. Moja PNZ, na przykład... 'CDN' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach